


Fate Historica

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Patriot (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Historical AU, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione travels a bit too far back in time.
Relationships: hermione granger/colonel william tavington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Fate Historica

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll April 29th. I picked trope: Historical AU pairing Hermione/William Tavington. I used grammarly and a beta. So any mistakes not caught are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Colonel William Tavington was preparing for his morning ride. He was a little unnerved about reading his great grandmother's old copy of Fate Historica. _Was she a witch? Then what happened to our fortune._

While he pondered this, a portal opened up next to his stable, revealing a woman falling and screaming for her life. Then she muttered a spell to stop her from hitting the ground hard. Hermione felt the world was spinning, and she passed out, seeing a figure heading towards her.

William Tavington studied the young woman that had near-miss his stable and somehow landed on the flowers. He frowned as he tried to remember or recognize the person lying unconscious.

"Somehow, she seems familiar." He muttered as he quickly scoops her up in his arms. "Time for questions later, you must be tended too."

When the doctor arrived and saw the young woman in Colonel Tavington's bed, he glared at him. "She appeared mysteriously. I have nothing to do with that!" he barked softly and the doctor and tried to storm quietly out of the bedroom.

"Well, nothing is broken. The young woman is in good health. I did find this on her, though. Strange as it seems." The doctor had Hermione's wallet in his hands. 

William quickly thanked the doctor as he reached for the strange thing. He read her id: Hermione Granger, Age 25. That's how far he had gotten when a note slipped out of the sleeve. He bent down to read it.  
Hello,   
If Miss Granger appears in your time, please do not be alarmed. Contact any Malfoy family in residence to help her get back home.  
Yours,  
Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
William quickly glanced at the young woman sleeping in his bed and back at the note. "Damn it. She is one of them. I remember great grandmother saying we had a Malfoy relation." He placed her wallet next to her and hurried to the family library.

He found what he was looking for, his mother's side of the family tree, and sure enough, a Lord Brutus Malfoy was listed.

"That settles that then," he muttered out loud as he penned a note and called for a courier. 

He settled in a chair with a book watching over the mysterious young woman.

Hermione groaned softly, letting her eyes adjust to the light of the room. She sees a figure out of the corner of her eye, sitting in a chair lightly dozing, holding a book in his hands.

William stirred from his nap and saw the young woman looking around calmly. "Hello, Lady Granger. I have sent correspondence to your contact. You have landed in the year of our Lord, 1763. I am Colonel William Tavington."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Colonel Tavington. I assure you I had no intention of falling through time this far back. What book is it that you are holding?"

William cleared his throat, hesitating a bit before holding the book out to her. They heard a knock. "Excuse me, my lady." he bowed and left quickly, hoping that it was Lord Malfoy.

Hermione scrutinized the book, recognizing the title: Fate Historica was the same book she had accidentally picked up in Malfoy Manor.

"My Lady, may I present Lord Septimus Malfoy." Colonel Tavington presented the distinguished-looking Lord Malfoy, who looks nothing like Lucius in the future. 

Hermione eyed him, warily up and down. She noticed his dark hair was tied neatly, but his eyes were a piercing blue. "My Lord." she bowed her head.

"My dear, it is a pleasure to meet a time traveler from the future. I trust my future heir is in good health?"

"Yes, My Lord, he is." 

"And, are you well enough to travel?" Septimus inquired. He wanted to hasten from this place quickly to ensure her safety.

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid I don't have any belongings other than my bag and my strange attire."

"That would be taken care of once we arrive at Malfoy Manor. Thank you, Colonel Tavington, for looking after her."

"The pleasure is all mine. Might have I a word with Lady Granger alone before she leaves?"

Septimus looked at the pair, "Very well, my carriage awaits." and left them alone.

William graciously helped her out of bed. "Are you sure you are well enough to travel?"

Hermione noticed the firm grip he had around her waist. She kissed him on the cheek to reassure him, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."


End file.
